Let My Love Open The Door, Marley
by Ember411
Summary: Three months after their loss as Sectionals, Marley, still struggling with her eating disorder, finds that her door can be opened with someone else's heart. Rated T for swearing and eating disorders.
1. Two Months

**My first _Glee _flick, kind of excited about this. This is for sure a two shot.**

**A/N: Google "Strapless animal print and chunky stone bodice party dress) to find the dress Marley is wearing. It's the first picture that comes up. The original color is ****turquoise, but I made it a different color to match her eye color.**

**Takes place two/three months after Sectionals.**

* * *

About two months and five days after Sectionals almost everyone in the group got over their loss and forgave Marley. While most **cough cough Tina and Artie ** were still pissed at her, them knowing that she shouldn't of listened to Kitty, and some pissed at Kitty for letting her anger out on Marley... Marley was still upset about how she made everyone lose.

She tried not to stick her fingers down her throat again, but after a week after Sectionals, she started again. She began taking all these leftover laxatives she had in her bag. She found a "friend", not Kitty, an outside friend who bought some laxatives for her too. One dollar a piece, ten dollars in total. Sometimes fifteen dollars. She'd wake up at two in the morning, go outside, down the road and puke. A bit extreme, but she do anything so that she wouldn't get caught.

Everyone kept an eye on her. Emma told Marley to visit her at least once a week after school to see how she was doing. Marley did, and managed to keep herself active so that nobody suspect a thing.

Marley weighted herself every morning to keep track of her weight. Her weight before everything at 115, a perfect weight for herself. Between the first night at Kitty's and Sectionals she lost twenty five pounds. Being at the weight of ninety, she was almost on the border line of being diagnosed with bulimia She told herself she stop her bulimia when she reached a weight where she knew she wouldn't get fat.

Between the two months, Marley lost weight. First she was 90, and she was down to the 76-80 pounds line. She bones were thin and brittle, but since it was January she always had long sleeves on. Same with pants too. Dresses she wore were long and she wore a cardigan.

Her breath smelled bad, due to the puke. She took a half a bottle of strawberry breath mints after every purge. Her hair was thin and weak, and her body reflected it's weakness.

She didn't care though. She was still passing classes with A's and B's, she still sing at Glee club and she still ate (just puked it). She was just the same as always.

* * *

In February, Sugar was holding, once again, the Sugar Shack dance at BreadSticks. Marley was both excited and nervous. Since she got a job that paid pretty good she, plus with what her Mom said she'd pay, could buy this new dress that she saw the other day at the store. But worried she wouldn't fit in the dress.

Marley decided to head to the store after school and give the dress a try. She told her mother, who said it was fine and lend Marley some money for dinner and bus.

After school and catching the bus to Lima Mall, Marley found herself inside of _DEBS_ and looking around for the dress she had found a few weeks ago with her mother online.

After about twenty minutes she found the dress. It was a cerulean knee length and strapless. The stunning party dress featured a shoulder baring strapless silhouette, sweetheart shaped neckline, chunky stone bodice, ruched satin empire waist, super luxe mesh skirt in a fit, flare a-line shape style and an eye catching animal print designed fabric. Marley loved how it matched her eyes, it was knee length and the style of it. The price was a bit high, about seventy dollars, but Marley would have just enough to but the dress.

Marley went to the changing rooms and put the dress on. Her bra straps showed, but she didn't care. She added the earrings she had brought along, as well as the necklace she was going to wear. The silver angel wings hung beautifully while the silver, ringtone heart shaped necklace wrapped up the outfit real well.

Marley gazed at herself for a long time in the changing room mirror. She could see a little bit of her bones, but not enough. If anything she still saw herself as not losing the weight. She kept glancing at herself, spinning around in the dress, and posing. She then realized she forgot her camera. Her mom wanted to see what she looked like in the dress.

Marley, figuring her bag was still at the dress rack, left the room real quickly and walked over rapidly to where the backpack was. She picked her backpack up and began to head back to the changing room when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Marley."

Marley, knowing who it was, decided to pretend she didn't hear Ryder's voice and began heading back to the changing room. She got back into the room, took a few pictures of the dress she was in, and changed back into her jeans and flannel shirt.

When Marley came out of the dressing room, her backpack on her back and the dress she was going to buy tomorrow in her arms, she didn't even notice Ryder standing in front of her.

"Hey Marley," Ryder said.

"Oh, um... Hey Ryder." Marley greeted.

"I called for you, didn't you hear me?"

"Um, no, I'm sorry I didn't." Marley stated. "I was just busy trying on a dress for Sugar's party. What are you doing here?"

"I work here, well not here." He laughed. "I work over at that store they opened a month ago. The California Sun."

"Wow, that's cool. I work at the Bath and Body works store," Marley commented. "Since I've been working there, my mom says I come home smelling like different fragrances. My favorites are Warm Vanilla Sugar, Midnight Pomegranate and Strawberry Sugar."

"You working now?"

"No. I was just shopping around. You?"

"Dropping off a few things. I work tomorrow from five to nine."

"Me too, five to ten actually. But I get a break at seven." Marley stated.

"Come on, I know this great place we should go too." Ryder placed the dress on the rack of pink dresses and took Marley's hand, dragging her out of the clothes store.


	2. Cinnamon's, Disney and Bathrooms

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.**

**This story was actually going to be a two shot, but after messing around the ideas in my head, it turned into more than two chapters. So you're all pretty luck for that :)**

**Let us continue!**

* * *

Ryder took Marley out of the store and down a few stores or so, until they ended up at The Cinnamon Bun, better known as Cinnabon. One of Ryder's favorite restaurants in Lima.

"I love cinnamon buns"

"Um... no, but I-" Before Marley could finish, she was dragged inside of The Cinnamon Bun.

Since nobody suspected Marley to be bulimic again, Ryder believed that she was eating again. And because Marley was wearing layers of warmth, nobody could notice her thin bones.

He got the two of them in line, about a ten minute line was ahead of them. Ryder, you could tell, was very excited for his favorite treats. Marley, on the other hand, acted as if she were crazy but on the inside was worrying.

"Ryder..um..you don't have to do this." Marley said. "I don't have enough money to get cinnamon buns." She lied.

"I owe you a date." Ryder commented. "I had to see the doctor for my dyslexia, so this can be our little date. Unless you want to go to a restaurant?"

"No!" Marley shouted, rapidly in response. Ryder looked a bit confused. "I mean, doesn't this place have the really, really _really _bad sticky cinnamon buns?"

"No," Ryder laughed. "That's another one. This one is _the_ best of all of the ones in Lima together."

The duet of them waited in the line. Speaking at first, about the dance, but after a few moments Marley got quiet. As they moved forward in the line her anxiety, mentally, began to go insane as she watched everyone around her eating their sticky treats. Every one of those calories entering their bodies made her vomit in her mind, her hands becoming sweaty on the inside and her jaw clenching tightly.

"Marley?"

Marley looked up, now realizing that Ryder and the women at the front were waiting for her answer.

"Order anything, I've got this."

"Um, I'll just take Minibon." She cheekily answered.

"So that's one minibon, two large bons and two medium Creamy Chillattas," The women repeated the order. Before Marley could decline the last one, Ryder had already paid what the price was.

* * *

The two of them received their order a few moments later. As they sat down outside near the fountain eating their foods, Ryder was talking about his cousin Johnny whilst Marley sat in silence, barley touching her food.

"You're not hungry?" Ryder asked, a bit confused.

"No I am, I was just letting it cool off first. It was really too hot to eat." Marley commented, taking a bite out of her cinnamon bun. _Ew, please, no! I don't want to eat this anymore. Ugh, so gross. I don't like this! No! No, calories are entering me! No, I don't like this at all._ "It's been a while since I've had one, so the taste is a bit off."

"You're telling me." Ryder laughed. "First the Sugar Shack, next Sugar said that if everyone is free in the summer she'll take us to Disney."

"Which one?"

"If it's Sugar, possibly Disney in Paris!" Ryder laughed again.

"I love Disney." Marley giggled. "I remember once my Aunt Elizabeth, I called her Aunt Lizzie, took me and my cousin Matilda and her friend, Angela, to Florida once." Marley began to memorize the trip. "It was awesome. I loved almost all the rides I could go onto and the food was amazing. There was this one machine, it was almost like a fried dough machine, but it made fried Oreo's instead."

"Fried Oreo's?"

"Yes, it was really cool. Matilda, Angela and I mashed all the cookies together in this huge bowl Angela bought earlier and we just ate with our bare hands. We did it again the next day, but this time we brought frosting..." Marley was gazing down at her hands, remembering how yummy the treats were. But suddenly she started to think about all the calories in the fired cookies plus the frosting. "The frosting was good on the first few, but after the fifth cookie it was gross."

"Like cake with rich frosting. I tell them to buy poor frosting next time." Ryder stated.

"What Aunt Lizzie kept telling us was that we either ate before we went on the water rides, or we eat two hours after the rides. She didn't want us getting sick, but Matilda and I managed to sneak food when Aunt Lizzie wasn't looking. I also remember, now that I think about it, I forgot to pack enough bathing suites for the entire two week trip. So eventually Aunt Lizzie had to buy more for me. I remember the one I brought though."

Marley took another, disgusting and revolting bite into her food. "

It was a one piece, but looked like a two piece. My Mom made it herself. It was halter tank top styled on the top, cerulean blue with black straps that crossed in the back. The front had these little black stars. The bottom part was black shorts with a sunflower on the left hip." Marley thought for a second, pulled out her I-Phone, and began flipping back on her pictures. She found the picture of her, when was she six, in the bathing suite. She stood in the middle of her cousin and her cousin's friend. "I found the actual photo a few months ago, so I took it again on this."

Ryder took the phone from her and gazed closer at the photo. "You were really cute."

Marley took the phone back and began to look back at the photo. _Look how skinny and thin you were, Marley. You were beautiful, thin and wonderful. Even Ryder said so with "You were really cute." The keyword: Were. The past tense of now, present. I'm not as beautiful as I am with all this, fat on me. Gosh, this food is disgusting...how am I suppose to eat all of this plus that drink of calories?_

Marley was so into the photo that she didn't notice that Ryder was watching her. Unsure of what was in her mind, he gently touched her shoulder and moved closer to her face. "Marley, Marley are you okay?"

Marley was on the verge of breaking down. She didn't want to do it in front of Ryder, or Lima Mall public. Marley got up and ran towards the bathrooms at the other end of the mall. Ryder was calling out for her.

"Marley! Marley!"

* * *

Marley ran into the women's bathroom, tears had already fallen out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Marley sensed she was the only one in there, so she felt safe. She threw herself over the toilet and placed two fingers inside of her mouth, pushing them down to the back of her throat.

She puked. She puked the bun, the candy she was given by Blaine earlier and of course the cafeteria food. She felt the fire deeply burning her throat, the acid burning her throat. She gagged for oxygen as she stuck them down for a second time. A third, a forth, a fifth. A sixth and final time when she knew she got everything out of her system and she needed air to breathe.

She sat back flushing the toilet and trying to concentrate on realty. She took a few deep breaths before getting up, sipping a chunk of her water from her water bottle, and leaving the bathroom. She washed her hands, took the last half of her breath mints as well as three laxative pills and began to leave for the bathroom.

When Marley left the bathroom she faced up and found Ryder.


	3. After Mall Events

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.**

* * *

_When Marley left the bathroom she faced up and found Ryder._

Ryder stood there, a pretty annoyed look upon his face, with his arms crossed his chest. He eyeball Marley up and down before speaking.

"Marley..."

"It's not what you think!" Marley blurted out.

"Than what was it?" Ryder asked.

"I just... I had to cry and I didn't want to cry in public. So I just ran to the bathroom."

"Marley, you don't need to lie to me." Ryder commented with concern in his voice, almost as if he were to cry too with Marley. "Marley whatever is going on, you can tell me."

"I just... I can't." Marley sighed. "It's just really complicated right now. There's a family issue-"

"A family issue?" Ryder asked.

"Yes. My mom and I are... we're having money problems," Marley lied the perfect lie. "And with you paying with the food I just got upset. I felt like I was using you so I just... I don't know."

Ryder's face changed from annoyed/angry, to concern and sadness. He walked over to Marley and gently pulled her into a gingerly hug, rubbing her back as he held her with the other arm. Marley went along and hugged Ryder.

"Don't get upset... it's okay, Marley. Marley I promise you, you're not using me. I was more than happy to pay for the food. And Marley," He pulled away to look at her again. "If you or your mom are ever hungry just come by my house. We usually always have food. And if not we go out to dinner."

Marley just smiled. That's all she could do at the moment. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded, wiping a tear drop off of her eye corner. Ryder used his sleeve and wiped off the few that were on her face and continued to stroll down.

"Okay, you okay now?" Ryder asked Marley a few moments later. Marley nodded. "You sure?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." She said. "What time is it?"

"Almost five fifteen." He said. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Six thirty." She answered.

"I've got my car, I'll give you a lift." Ryder said, keeping an arm around her waist and held her tightly. "Let me just drop off a few more things and I'll meet you back somewhere in an hour?"

"Sure. Um, the _Wet Seal_ store?"

"Sure. Meet you there." Ryder said. "Meet you in an hour."

* * *

At _Wet Seal _Marley was gazing around at a skirts and tank tops she was interested in. She looked at the store clock and saw it would be at least another ten minutes before Ryder came to get Marley. Marley spotted a floral print tank top on the side and moments later, she found a black mini skirt.

Marley decided to give the outfit a try. She took the top and the bottom to the dressing room and tried them on. She left the room and stood on a platform with three mirrors in front of it. The three mirrors showed off the different sides of Marley as her body reflected the outfit she wore. She really loved the outfit, the way it looked on her made her feel beautiful. Even more beautiful than Quinn Fabray, the former beauty queen at Wiliam McKingly High School.

She stood there for about ten minutes before she heard Ryder's voice call after Marley.

"Marley!?" Ryder called out. "Marley?"

Marley left quickly and before she got inside the dressing room she yelled over in her direction. When she appeared out of the dressing room moments later Ryder was standing there looking at a few rings on a rack. He turned when he saw her leave the room. "Find anything?"

"Clothes a bit too small on me..." She stated.

"Marley..."

"Don't worry, I just read the tags wrong." Marley reassured him. "Let's just go."

"Cool. Want McDonald's on the way for dinner?"

Marley hated McDonalds. Even before her bulimia she hated it. She shook her head and said, "I like Wendy's, if that's fine."

* * *

Ryder gave Marley a ride to Wendy's where he got a double cheeseburger and a coke while Marley got a small fry, a small shake and chicken fingers. Or in better words, three million calories.

Marley and Ryder finished their food and then Ryder dropped Marley off at her house. After their depatures, Marley went inside and found a note from her mom.

_Going out with a friend for dinner. Money left on counter for take out._

_~ Mom._

As soon as Marley read that she ran over to the bathroom and began to puke out the vomit with the help of her two fingers. She vomited for several moments before she finished. She flushed the toilet and went to take a nap for a while.

**Sorry it's short. But more coming up soon, I promise!**

**xx**


	4. Blow Me

**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! I'm loving them and this Ryley fic.**

**Long chapter, due to lyrics.**

**All rights to go Glee and Pink/P!nk.**

* * *

The next morning Marley woke to the sound of toast popping up from the toaster and the radio in the kitchen. She climbed out of the bed, nearly falling at the time, and managed to get down the stairs without falling. She quickly put a sweater on her body and then went into the kitchen.

Her mother, Millie Rose, was fixing up the rest of the breakfast.

"Good morning, Marley." Her mom greeted with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She lied. "What's this?"

"Toast with strawberry and banana yogurt. I figure we use up what's left to the yogurt batter."

"Yogurt batter?"

"Hmm-mmm, one of the lunch women at work have a birthday today, so I made them a yogurt cake. They love it." Her mother turned and smiled. "Guess what's coming up, Marley?"

"I don't know." Marley stated. "What's today?"

"February fourth."

Marley thought for a second. Her birthday was on the fourteenth, her mother's on the twenty third. And Sugar's party was coming up on the fourteenth.

"Mom, my birthday isn't for another week." Marley laughed.

"I know but still," Millie said as she turned back to Marley. "After what happened in November Marley, I want this special birthday to more than it already is. It's more than a sixteenth birthday Marley, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah Mom, I know." Marley smiled. "Unique invited me to the mall today. She's going dress shopping and wants opinions. I still have leftover money from last night when I was at the mall."

"That reminds me," Millie smiled as she continued to cook. "Last night I ran into Ryder. He was coming back from dropping you off at home. What were you two up to?"

"Nothing Mom. He just gave me a ride, that's all." Marley said getting up. "I'm going to shower and get dressed, I'll eat when I come back down."

* * *

A while later Marley was at the park, sitting on the Creature Swing that had nine seats. She found it a little odd, but she found it amazingly creative too. She heard her cell ring, meaning she got a text from someone.

_Hey girl!_

_Couldn't make it, Unique forgot she had other plans with her cousins that she made weeks ago. Are we still cool?_

Marley, disappointed that her best friend couldn't make it, gave a reply back.

_Hey Unique,_

_It's fine. I was going to practice some songs in the park. I'll catch you up later._

Moments later she got a reply back from Unique.

_Thanks girl, I owe you!_

_P.S, I heard some a person, who heard from a person, who heard from a person that you and Justin Beiber Hair went out last night. Gotta go now, tell me later._

Marley laughed and shut her phone off after that. She sat on the swings. She could still feel that disgusting yogurt in her belly, but there were children around. She didn't need to do anything like that around them. She sighed. "I'm a Holden Caufield. Doing anything to keep those kids from being me."

She didn't want to be like this anymore. After last night with Ryder and this morning with her mother, Marley couldn't do it anymore. She had to eat soon again and this time was going to keep it inside of her. She'll throw her pills away in the next available trash can.

Whilst walking around the picnic table and benches area, the playground near her, she remembered once with guidance counselor Emma, Emma suggested that since Marley is a singer that she sing out her feelings in songs. Marley had tried before but failed several times. The only thing she could sing that was on her mind was _Blow Me (One Last Kiss)_ by Pink.

"Well... if I imagine my eating disorder is a person..." She concentrated in her mind.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

Marley jumped onto the table, feeling her energy burst. She jumped up and down and danced about in a circle.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day_  
_Have you had a shit day? We've had a shit day_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

Marley jumped off the table and began to dance as she walked over to the playground.

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_  
_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_  
_No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me_  
_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_  
_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone_  
_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

Marley began to dance, using the playground equipment as objects to dance with. Such as standing on the swing whilst swinging back and forth.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

She jumped off the swing and dance on the play structure. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her sing and dance.

Marley grabbed onto the merry-go-round thingy, began to run swiftly...

_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Blow me one last kiss_

_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Blow me one last kiss_

...And soon jumped onto the thing and held onto it tightly.

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_  
_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_  
_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_  
_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_

Marley jumped off the merry-go-round, landing on her feet, and began dancing again in her jumpy type way; her long muddy brown hair bouncing all over the place.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Blow me one last kiss._

___Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

* * *

When Marley was done, she was breathing heavily and felt sweaty from her forehead and down. She took a few steps backwards and sat on the bench. Letting the cold windy air blow and cool her off. She felt... like puking again. She was far away enough from the children to do so, but before she could even sit up straight and put her fingers to her mouth she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Nice singing there, Cerulean." Ryder's voice commented.

"Ryder... what... what are you doing here?" Marley's startled voice asked.

"Getting some errands done before I go off to work. I'm finishing up one more trip than I'm on my way straight to work. I have to drop off a few boxes at my Uncle Matthew's factory."

"Where's his factory?"

"Cincinnati." Ryder answered. "It's about two hours from here. If we leave now we'll get back in time to relax for an hour before work. How about that? I'll buy lunch on the way."

"Um... okay." Marley said getting up. She rather be with Ryder than be alone. "I just need to use the bathroom first."

"Great, I'll be over with the car in a few minutes.

Marley left over to the bathrooms. As soon as she was inside and she knew that she was alone, she went into an empty stall. She went on her knees, placed her fingers near her mouth and shoved them into the back of her throat. She gagged for several rounds until she felt empty on the inside.

When she left after taking her breath mints and washing her hands, Marley found Ryder in the maroon colored VW Rabbit Pickup Caddy. "First the wrangler now this?"

"This here is Mom's. We switched so I could drop off my Uncles stuff," Ryder answered. He opened the door and held his hand out to welcome her in. Once she was inside Ryder slammed the door shut and went to the drivers side. Once they were both in he started the engine up.

"What are we going to do for four hours?" She asked, knowing that two hours to Cincinnati and two hours back to Lima would take a really long time.

"Music, games, anything really." Ryder stated as he drove off.

* * *

**Well there you go. Hope you all liked it.**

**So tell me, what are some things that Marley and Ryder can do? I plan on having Ryder finding out that Marley is blumic again, but that's for later chapters.**

**Thanks for your ideas! I'll be sure to credit you.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Truth or Dare: Part 1

**Thanks for the ideas _Reflections of Twilight, Sylvanna and Guest._**

* * *

An hour into the car ride to Cincinnati, Marley and Ryder were about two miles away from their lunch stop in Tipp City. The duet had finished a song on the radio when Ryder turned the radio off.

"Truth or dare time." He announced.

"In here? Is that even possibly, Ryder?" Marley asked.

"Sure." Ryder said. "So Marley, truth or dare?"

Marley laughed for a moment until she said, "I guess I'll pick... truth."

Ryder thought real hard for a moment until he had a truth for Marley. "Have you ever took a piss in the pool?"

"What!?" Marley was shocked.

"Peed in a pool?"

Marley blushed for a moment, turned cheekily towards Ryder and nodded as soon as Ryder was looking at her. Ryder laughed at her. "What? I was four."

"Nothing, it's just funny."

"Truth or dare?" Marley asked.

"I'm not scared, give me a dare."

"Wow, that was so corny. Okay Ryder I dare you to skip around at the next bathroom stop or lunch stop and skip singing I'm A Barbie Girl. The entire song and you actually have to act it out too."

"What?" Ryder exclaimed. "But that's... that's total embarrassment."

"It's a dare."

"Fine, I see how it is Marley. Truth or dare?" Ryder asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to roll the window down and bark real loudly several times." He laughed.

"What!? Why!?"

"You're name is Marley." Ryder said.

Marley rolled her eyes as she rolled her window down and stuck her head. She began to bark very loudly as Ryder was driving. When she was barking the wind was blowing her hair and when she looked at the pickup truck next to them, a dog, who was sitting in the back, was staring at her. She smiled and barked over at the dog. The dog barked back. They barked at one another until the driver of the pickup truck turned away. Marley sat back inside and rolled the window back up.

"Wow. What was that all about?" Ryder asked.

"His name is Bonds, as in James Bonds, and he was telling me that I have the best dog bark that any human he's met. He told me everyone else had a complete and crappy bark. Half the time their word sentence didn't make sense enough for him to reply back. Hence why he and most dogs tend to tilt their head when their human is speaking to them." Marley laughed.

Several rounds later the two of them pulled over to a gas station for Ryder to fill up. Before he did, Marley reminded him of his dare. Ryder blushed, the gas station was filled with what he thought was over one hundred people. A dare was a dare though. He began to skip and sing to the I'm A Barbie Girl song by Aqua, acting the best he could. Marley was having a blast whilst everyone around them was giving odd looks. Some were videotaping him too and shouting funny comments to him.

When done Ryder walked over to Marley and held her hand to lift her up. "You. Are. A. Dead. Woman."

"Sure." Marley stated.

* * *

They were told that the nearest best restaurant area was a few miles down. When they began driving again Marley asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were invisible for an entire day, what is the first thing you would do?"

"What do you think?" Ryder asked.

"Well in that case I'm showering with my clothes on for now on." Marley laughed.

"What? Check you out naked? No, I scare the crap out of those guys at that school Blaine first attended. They deserve it. I have plenty of tricks that I can do if that were possible. After that I'd check out chicks in the girls locker room."

"Ryder!" Marley screamed.

"Marley!" He mimicked her voice. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. I dare you to call your mother and tell her that you have eloped with Kevin Jenner."

"The captain of the baseball team? The only kid who's popular and is nice to the Glee kids?"

"Yes, go for it. And while your at it tell her you're going to get knocked up with his kid too."

Marley took her phone out and called her mother. After a few rings the house phone was picked up. "Mom? Hey, I have to tell you something... I've eloped... Kevin Jenner... yes that one, I'm going to get pregnant with him now... Ryder... I know I have work, Ryder's going to give me a ride... bye."

"How am I involved?"

"Mom, as well as I, know that not only is Kevin bi-sexual but that Kevin is dating Allysen Yorkie." Marley laughed. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Chicken. Okay, If you were the opposite sex for one hour, what would you do?"

"Honestly?" Ryder laughed. "Stay nude in the room and play with my breasts and check myself out... but I'm sure I be a really ugly girl... if I were the opposite sex, can I be you?"

"Me?" Marley asked. "Why?"

Ryder just realized what he said and quickly tried to find a cover up. "Uh, because... Brittney's breast are small... Tina's are, um... OK... Santana has too big of ones and Sugar flashed me once and while they are... um... good ones, they're just a tad too big... but uh you're are, um... okay?" He knew for a fact that Marley would of never take this. His red face told him so.

Marley laughed and said, "Um.. okay?"

"So, truth or dare?"

"Okay, If you were the opposite sex for one hour, what would you do?"

"Wow... um... I have no idea. I really don't. Flash a group of women at some strip club with my stripper name... Ryder Lynn."

"Make mega bucks with Mega Stud's cock." Ryder laughed.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare,"

"I Dare you to call Principal Figgins and say you're in total love with him." She said.

"Okay," Ryder said as they came to a red stop. He rapidly pulled his phone out and dialed the number that Marley had given him. (Her Mom once wrote it down for future references and marley had memorized it.)

_"Hello?"_ A voice on the other end questioned._  
_

"I'm so in love, every time I look at you my soul gets dizzy. If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden. For you see, each day I love you more .Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. The hours I spend thinking about you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough."

_"Who is this on the other end? I demand to know who this is before I—"_

Ryder hung up on the phone and placed it back in his jacket pocket. "Hey, it's Friendly's! I haven't been there in years! Let's go!"

Marley pretended to act happy, even though on the inside she grew more worried. The smells from Friendly's made her stomach churn, her throat had lumps and her jaws clenched tight.

* * *

Inside Friendly's Ryder and Marley were seated at a table in the center of the restaurant. It was pretty full, but not completely full either. Marley grew anxious as she sat down and watched everyone around her eating their disgusting and high calorie foods.

Marley looked the menu given to her and scanned the options until she found the section that read 'Under 550 Calories.' "Perfect."

"What?" Ryder asked.

"Um, lately I've heard rumors that at some Friendly's they don't have the strawberry fribbles. But this one does, so I'm happy." Marley covered up.

"Oh.. cool... want an appetizer?"

"No, not too hungry."

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Here? In this place?" She smiled.

"Yep," He placed his menu down. "Truth or dare?"

"Wasn't it my turn to ask you?"

"Don't remember. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever have a first crush? And if so who was it?"

Marley laughed. "His name was Hunter Kingly. I had this huge crush on him in eighth grade. But he was interested in Melissa. She was... prettier than me, had better hair and eyes and body... perfectly thin... fit into everything, she didn't have to worry about gaining weight or anything related to it."

"Marley..." Ryder's voice was concerned.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just... remembering a bit too much in eight grade." She said. "But Hunter was amazing! He could do just about everything— sing, dance, act, play sports. He won an award for just about everything he did. If girls were looking for their Mr. Charming, Hunter would be that."

"Wow, he sounds... kind of silly." Ryder said. "Was there anything he couldn't do?"

Marley thought for a moment and said, "He couldn't watch sad movies. Especially sad animal movies. When we watched _Marley and Me _he bawled his eyes out longer than I did. We couldn't leave the movie theater for an hour because he didn't want his guy friends to see him crying."

"So you cry while watching _Marley and Me_? Okay I should remember that." Ryder said.

"Truth or dare?" Marley asked.

"Truth."

"Most Embarrassing Thing To Ever Happen?"

Ryder thought for several moments. He was trying to think of an embarrassing moment that's ever happened to him. Several more moments passed and he still couldn't think of anything. "Tough one."

"Oh it can't be that hard." Marley stated.

"Hello. My name is Rebecca and I will be your waitress for the evening. What can I get you started with?"

Marley and Ryder looked at one another, thinking the other would say something to the waitress.

Ryder smiled and said, "She'll have the strawberry Fribble and I'll have a vanilla one."

"Okay," The waitress wrote down, "Are you all set to order?"

"I'll have the Half Turkey Club SuperMelt Sandwich & Garden Salad," Marley said. _It has the lowest calories in the section. Only 420 calories._ What Marley didn't notice, however, was that while she say telling the waitress the order she wanted; Ryder was looking along and found what she had ordered. He was giving her a look, without her noticing.

"Sure, want a side order?"

"No thanks—"

"Wait, if you get fries can I have some?" Ryder asked, having a plan to give Marley some of them.

"Um, sure. Side of fries please."

"Sure, and for you sir?"

Ryder rapidly went back to the menu and was looking along the menu. The words began to blur together, he his head already killing him as he kept reading.

"Um..."


	6. Truth or Dare: Part 2

Thanks** for the ideas _Reflections of Twilight, Sylvanna and Guest._**

**Sorry there are not many dares, it's kind of hard to do dares if your on the road constantly, and by that I mean a majority of this chapter they're still in the truck.**

* * *

Ryder kept staring at the words, trying to read them correctly.

"Ryder? You okay?"

"Yeah, um... I'm still deciding." He said. "I need a few more minutes."

"Oh okay." The waitress said and left.

"You sure your okay Ryder?" Marley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a few more minutes." He said, going back to the menu. He could feel her eyes on him still. "I'm fine, Marley."

"Ryder is this because of... your dyslexia?" She whispered the last part, coming closer to him so he could hear.

Ryder shook his head, not wanting Marley to think he was stupid. He changed his mind and decided to go with the mac and cheese that came with a side of mozzarella stick. He ordered that when the waitress came back with their drinks. "I'm a cheesy person."

"Sure. So, embarrassing moment?" Marley asked again.

"Once in third grade during the spelling bee. The teacher's technique was having us write the words down, having her look too see if we spelled them right, then we spelled them in class. I thought it was silly and kept thinking that every word I wrote down was correct so I didn't even bother to check in with the teacher. So one of the words was mnemonic. I wrote it down as I heard it: N-I-M-O-N-N-I-K. Another was the word write, as in what you use with a pen or pencil. I thought I had it right, W-R-Y-G-H-T. Then she had us use names."

"Peoples names?"

"Yeah. I got my name right but I messed up on just about everyone else in class. I changed the C in Courtney to a K and I changed the Z in Zannie to an S. I got B-A-I-L-E-E instead of Bailey and M-A-R-L-E-I-G-H instead of Mar Leigh."

"But... the names aren't fair. Peoples names can be spelt differently. And what's with the last girls' name? It sounds correct."

"You had to say 'Space'." Ryder said.

"Well that teacher was stupid for making you all do it. And for what? A spelling bee? What was the prize, Disney World?"

"Getting a piece of cake at lunch everyday in the month of your birthday, two pieces on your birthday too. And a pre-paid trip to Six Flags."

"Cake and Six Flags? That's really nothing."

"Marley, you're talking about when I was in third grade." Ryder laughed. "Didn't you want to go to Six Flags in third grade?"

"No," Marley said. "I knew we couldn't afford it."

"Pre-paid?"

"Mom was always working."

"If she got paid on the day she didn't come in, the day was pre-paid for everything—food and rides. Still go?"

"Maybe." Marley said. "I'm still on Disney. And Water Country. Or go to Belgium and go to their amusement park called Bobbejaanland, they have loads of water attractions."

"Okay, now you're crazy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She smiled.

"How old were you when you had your first real kiss? And with who?"

Marley blushed and said, "Really?"

"Yep. Suck it up."

"I was... fifteen and it was..." She began to laugh.

"If it's a girl, that's cool."

"No. It was with... you." She blushed bright red and giggled again, avoiding eye contact. She forced herself to look over at Ryder. Ryder was smiling at her.

"Really? You're being honest?" He questioned. Marley nodded. "Well now I feel more special, Marleybear."

She gave a small laugh, but stopped when he called her Marleybear. "Marleybear?"

"It's cute."

"Um, do you mind not calling me that? I really don't like it." She said in her shaky voice.

"Oh, uh, sure." Ryder said. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She lied.

* * *

Their food came about ten minutes later. Ryder began to dig into his food as Marley took light bites of her food. She didn't want to see this, knowing that even though it was low calorie she still didn't need to eat those. Besides she was going to buy that dress later after work, the one for the party, and she didn't want to gain any weight before getting the dress.

Ryder was eyeballing Marley as she poked around with her food and she took small bites. "Marley? Are you okay?"

Marley bit her mouth but managed to nod. She stayed mute and took bites of her food. _Might as well eat all of this. I'll go to the bathroom before we leave. That way I can throw this up and Ryder will not expect a thing about this._

A half hour into eating the food and talking about the upcoming musical events that were taking place soon Marley had finished her high calorie, disgusting piece of food. She could sense that Ryder was still hungry so, offering to pay for her part on the bill, she ordered an Oreo Sunday.

"Wow you sure are hungry from someone who said they weren't earlier." Ryder laughed.

"It happens. So who's turn is it to ask?"

"Mine. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are You A Happy Person? Tell Why or Why Not," He asked. "I completely trust you and you can absolutely and deeply trust me."

"Yes. I am." Marley white-lied. "I have the most amazing friends that I've ever had, my Glee Family and I have my Mom. And... I'm getting help for my problem and I'm having the support of everyone around me."

"Cool." Ryder said as the ice cream came with two spoons. "Me too?"

"If you want, you still looked hungry."

The duet ate the ice cream. After paying the bill and the tip they began to leave. Marley said she had to go to the bathroom and left for it. Ryder, having a feeling about what was going to happen, proceeded to to the truck.

* * *

Several rounds of vomiting later, which took about ten minutes, Marley came out of Friendly's and into the truck. She was smiling but notice that Ryder wasn't. She was perplexed and ask him if he was alright. He bitterly answered that he was fine.

Ten minutes into the drive Marley asked, "Truth or dare?"

Ryder, at first ignored it, but soon answered, "Truth." But of course he answered it bitterly.

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Because I'm... annoyed with..." He wanted to just say it. He just wanted to tell Marley that he knows that she might be having her eating disorder again, but she would just deny it and he be more angry. "My problem. The reading problem... I hate having to have this stupid direction thing," He pointed to the GPS. "because I can't read any of the words on maps."

"It's fine Ryder. And you're not stupid. You just learn differently."

"Sure." He said, still annoyed. "T or D, M?"

"T." She giggled.

"Biggest lie you ever told?"

"Everything related to my eating disorder," She told him. "T or D, R?" She giggled.

Ryder had to laugh, "Truth."

"What's Your Take On Marriage?" She asked, very interested in her question.

Ryder thought for several moments. What was his take on marriage. "Like, what I think the perfect marriage would be?"

"Um, sure."

He thought again. "I guess... well my parents always say that communication is the biggest part. So I guess for my wife and I, I'd like to have a great communication with her. I know that when I get pissed off sometimes I get bitter and annoying and she doesn't have to deal with it at the moment. Instead she'll talk to me later when I'm cooled off about the moment. We'll talk out our problem and figure out what went wrong and how to fix it. But also trust. I want her to be able to trust me with anything, anything at all." The last statement he spoke clearly and sternly, hoping that Marley would take the hint. "She can tell me everything that is bothering her and I'll help her feel better about the problem. Talks things out."

"So basically... talking is the main thing?"

"Sure. Than you have respect, kindness, compassion and all that other stuff. But I believe that any relationship—_ any at all—_ will be strong if they have communication down."

"Wow, that's pretty cool and seems... true."

"So Marley, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare." She said.

"I dare you, to tell me, what your favorite thing about the opposite sex is." Ryder smiled.

"Isn't that... odd? You just crossed the truth and dare, isn't that illegal?"

"Who's going to stop me? The Truth or Dare police?" He laughed.

"Okay, um... I like how guys are taller than girls. I don't know why, but if a guy is way taller than a girl than I like it."

"How tall are we talking?"

"Sasha-Marie, the model not the actress, is standing barefooted, who is 5'2 in height, standing next to her ex-husband who stands at 7'2 and is also barefooted."

"Oh so a monster to a doll, that's what you mean." Ryder laughed. "And he wasn't even that tall he was at 6'9."

"Well to me he was that tall." Marley stated. "Kitty's about 5 feet in total. Imagine her next to the ex-husband."

"Wow, that's... I thought Kitty was 4'11... whatever, close enough. What about Artie?"

"He's tall, remember I asked how tall he was and he let us measure him? He's 5'9." Marley said. She suddenly had a severe pain in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't roaring in hunger, she just had severe pain. "Ahhhgg!"

"Are you okay?" Ryder asked. "We have another hour to go, but if you need to go to the ER we can—"

"I'm fine!" Marley said. "I promise, who's turn?"

"Yours."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the strangest dream you've ever had?"

Ryder didn't have to think for a second and replied, "Coach Sue and Principal Figgins having a child. Poor Figgins, he probably got drunk and Sue steal his sperm somehow."

"Wow. That is strange."

"I've had stranger."

"Do tell."

"Uh..." Ryder said. All his dreams consisted of Marley and him married with children. All their children looked like Marley in every way, from eyes to face shape to ears and to their nose and the way they smiled. All they had from Ryder was his last name. "Something about Elton John, Patrick Swayze and that women from Sex and the City who has brown hair. The character, not the actress."

"I don't watch that show often, so I have no clue who you're talking about." Marley stated. "How much longer?"

"Another hour, I promise." Ryder said.

* * *

An hour and several rounds later, Ryder parked in front of a factory type place. He showed the ID needed to get inside and proceeded to head inside. Once inside the parking lot Ryder stuck his head out and began looking around the lot. His Uncle Matthew should of been here by now.

"Where's your Uncle Matthew?" Marley asked.

"Don't know, Uncle Matt should of been here by now." Ryder stated. "Shit, he might be at his house! That's about a ten minute drive."

"Can we find a bathroom soon?" Marley asked, having to finish the last few crackers of the Pringles can that Ryder brought along from a store they stopped at earlier. "And will we make it back on time for work?"

"We will but we probably can't have that hour to relax. If anything we'll have about half an hour to relax or, if the traffic is bad, about ten. That's worth nothing unless you count walking to the stores."

"Right."

Ten minutes later Ryder pulled up to his Uncle Matthew's house. He took hold of three boxes and Marley took hold of two smaller boxes. "What's in here?"

"Stuff for things I guess." Ryder answered

Inside the house a man in his mid-forties was watching television when the door rang. The dark brown hair man got up and peered out his window. He could only catch the view of a long haired brunette with a newspaper type hat on, wearing a gray vintage OL dress winter trench coat and a pair of dark jeans. She was holding a few boxes and seemed to struggle from carrying them.**  
**

The man approached the door, opened it, and found Marley and Ryder outside. "Oh, hey Ryder. Got my boxes?"

"Yeah. Should we—"

"Leave them outside, I'll take them later!" Matthew said. "Come inside and warm before leaving, who's the friend?"

"This is my friend Marley. Marley, meet my Uncle Matthew."

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey kid." He said and notice her position. "Damn drive give you a leaker?"

"Pardon?"

"Bathroom's upstairs to the left." Matthew stated.

Marley nodded and left rapidly. As Uncle Matthew showed Ryder to the kitchen, Ryder's eyes never left Marley. He was concerned about her.


	7. Liar Liar

**Hey. This is going to be a good chapter! Just wait, you'll know what I mean!**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. And for those who are following this, is it possible that you too can review so I know that this is still a good story?**

**Thanks**

* * *

Marley came down several moments later, readjusting her hair and taking a few breath mints. As she came down the stairs; Ryder walked passed her, his looks were pissed off.

"Ryder?"

"Hey, Ry," Uncle Matthew called. "Ry, get back here."

"Marley we have to go. If we don't leave now we'll be late for work." Ryder said as he opened the door and left.

Marley and Uncle Matthew shrugged before waving goodbye. When Marley got back into the truck Ryder refused to look at her. Marley kept asking if he were alright, but he just ignored her comments and questions.

On the drive home Ryder was still not talking to Marley. Marley just glanced out the window and attempted to stay awake. She felt her eyes droop until she had another sudden pain in her stomach. She cringed forward in the pain, screeching but trying to not let it out. Her body and the noises she made, made Ryder pull over. Concerned about her safety he began to rub her back.

"Marley? Marley are you okay?"

She nodded, cringing in pain.

"Marley I know what's going on..." Ryder's voice told her. "I know why you're always going to the bathroom."

"You...do?" Her cringed face had tearful eyes.

"Marley you need to stop. Don't you remember what happened a few months ago at Sectionals?" Ryder made her remember. "Why do you think I asked Jake to switched places with me? I overheard your aniexty and I wanted to make sure that not only did we win the stupid thing, but that if something happened to you I would be the first one to come and help you."

Marley was shocked, but she didn't want him to know that she was back to her eating disorder again. She couldn't. He would tell her mother, Emma, some doctor that he'll know—anyone who would help he would tell them. She decided to play this coolly and just cried.

"I... hate being a girl..." Marley said but blushed a bright red.

"Marley I know that being a girl has problems— I have a mom and four sisters. But starving and purg—"

"It's not that."

"What is it? Trust me?"

"I..." Marley cried harder again.

Ryder just kept staring at her, concerned written all over his face. This poor girl, frail and frighten, was all he cared about. Everything that was going on with her he just wanted to make right, her happiness was all he wanted for her. He kill himself if that make her happy, but thank God that she wasn't one of those people. Ryder than thought of a unique way to figure out what was going on in her mind.

"Marley truth or dare?" Ryder asked softly.

"What?" She asked moments later, confused.

"Truth or dare? Just do this one for me, okay?"

Marley thought for several moments. "Truth."

"When is your..." He looked at her, his giving a specific expression. His eyes eyeballed her up and down, still giving the same expression.

Marley knew what he was asking. She blushed bright red. Her period is, or more so _was_ at the end of the month. She hadn't had her periods in month because of her extreme diet. She had to lie again saying she had it now. Blushing vibrant red she struggled to say it. "Be...Beginning...now." She turned to him. "Why I'm... in pain..."

"So you have... now?" He asked, feeling embarrassed for asking her this personal question.

"It's why I've been going to the bathroom lately and why I'm in there for a while..." She admitted.

"For a while?" Ryder was confused.

Marley, highly embarrassed, took her tote bag from the bottom of her seat and went through it until she pulled a handful of tampons. She went through it again and pulled out a few sanitary napkins and a bottle of painkillers.

Ryder, feeling silly now, just stared in awkward-ness. "Um..."

"It's a natural girl thing, to carry a lot of um... stuff..." She blushed. "In case your girl friends need some... I was in a rush and by accident pulled the entire box in my bag."

"Wow... sucks being a girl..." Ryder commented. "Wow, I'm sorry I thought you were having your disorder again."

"No," Marley lied again. "I just... girl problems."

"So that explains why you went to the bathroom a lot, huh?"

"Yeah. It's personal it's not something you tell guys, unless you're Unique who doesn't mind hearing these things." Marley managed to let out a laugh.

"Alright so we're good?"

"Yep."

"Okay Marley, truth or dare?"

"Truth—, wait it was my turn."

"Says who?"

"Truth or Dare police."

* * *

Two hours later the two teenagers made it back to The Lima Mall. With five minutes to relax the duet made plans to get dinner at Regina Pizzeria. Marley had to go to the bathroom one more time to puke before work. She left rapidly, not knowing that her pills fell out of her pocket.

Ryder picked up what fell from her pocket. Not knowing what it was until he looked at the labels. There were several different types of boxes that came out. Ryder read the names. He has seen these before, he know what they were. He looked up and his eyes went directly towards Marley, who was still far, far ahead of him, and near the bathrooms.

"She lied to me."


	8. Truthfully Faint

**Wow, two updates in one day? It feels amazing! Well yet again, this is going to be kind of short since... well when I wrote it, it was short.**

**Plus I think adding Blaine to this chapter, I don't know, it fits in correctly.**

**Sorry if Marley is a little OCC in this when she calls Ryder... well you'll fine out ;)**

**Enjoy my little Glee/Ryley friends.**

* * *

Around 6:50 Marley left work so she would meet up with Ryder in time at Regina Pizzeria. As she sat at the table waiting for Ryder she was thinking hard about everything that had happened today since she met up with Ryder at the park. _I've done nothing but lie to him all day, almost. All the truths were true, but the ones related to my period and eating disorder are NOT true. Maybe I should just come clean... No I can't, that'll just mess things up and I don't need anyone to get involved with me in this. I'm so close to the point where I'll be at the weight there I will not gain my mother's body in the future._

She was so caught in her mind that she didn't even notice that Blaine had taken the seat next to her and sat in it. "Hey Marley."

"Oh... Hi Blaine." Marley greeted.

"You sound kind of depressed, you okay?"

Marley nodded. _Oh great, now Blaine._

"You've been kind of off lately, for the past few weeks." Blaine took hold her Marley's frail hand, cold as winter. "You're freezing, want my gloves?"

"No thank you."

"Well I'm here if you need someone to talk too, I'm here." Blaine said with a warm smile. "You're like a sister to me, Marley, and I care about you."

"You're like the brother I've never had." Marley commented. "Is Kurt coming to the Sugar Shack?"

"Well depending on classes and work, he'll try to come. He's pretty sure he can make it though. Who are you going with?"

Marley shrugged, biting her lip. "I don't know. Maybe just myself since no one has asked me yet. And I'm way too far embarrassed to ask anyone myself."

"Why? You're a pretty amazing girl, and way pretty too. Any guy would ask you out. Just most get nervous when they're wanting to ask a girl out. They don't want to be embarrassed and rejected on the screen. Like that one time when that guy on the Ohio football team proposed to his girlfriend and she rejected him, on the spot." Blaine laughed. "That has to be embarrassing and it's like you're not thinking at anything at the moment and it's just Yes or No."

Marley laughed, remembering that game she had seen on Unique's television screen once. "I tell myself I'll have try to control myself at the moment, but I'll fail. I know I will. I fail at everything, but academic classes."

"Or your eating disorder." Blaine smiled. "You gave me the shaky spine wit ends on my spine, it's that sentence even makes sense. You've really come out strong from that Marley. And because of that I consider you as my sister. But also other reasons related to your personality."

Marley smiled, feeling the love. Now she really felt guilty for lying to him. She wanted to tell Blaine. And Ryder. And The New Directions, minus Kitty, and her mother. She wanted to tell those who cared about her and who she cared about. She felt weak inside her heart, emotionally broken heartened.

Marley sat there with Blaine as he was talking about some upcoming events, but she was ignoring him for most of it. She felt a huge migraine, her brain began to become dizzy. The french fries that Blaine had bought began to spin around in a tornado in her eyes. She began to see several random spots circling around her, her body was sweating and her frail body shaking. Blaine notice, but took her shakiness as shivers from the cold. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around, helping to keep the warmth in her. But she was still shaky.

* * *

Several minutes passed. It was seven ten. Blaine was just getting ready to leave when he looked up and saw Ryder, walking rapidly to where he and Marley were. "Ryder's coming, but he seems pissed off."

"He's been so all day." Marley commented.

A few seconds later Ryder came along, hands slamming on the table and his face near Marley's face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Marley?"

Marley jumped in shock and was frighten by his tone of voice. "Ryder...what..."

"Ryder what's going on?" Blaine asked, standing in between Ryder and Marley.

Ryder reached into his jacket pocket and tossed onto the table the pill boxes from earlier. "This Marley. What is this?"

Marley knew she was dead now. But wanted to act along as much as could. "Those are from a few months ago."

"Why did you have them?" Ryder asked.

"I didn't... I didn't know they were in there. I forgot to take them out."

"Marley you have been doing this all day, I know it." Ryder said as he shoved Blaine to the side and sat next to her in the seat. "Marley why have you been lying to me?"

"I haven't." She lied.

"Yes you have. I know this for a fact. I have reliable sources that can back me up on this. Marley why did you lie to everyone?"

"I.. I haven't." She said again, getting nervous.

"Marley are you going bulimic again?" Blaine asked, concern written all over his face and in his voice.

"No... No I'm not bulimic again," Marley said. She got closer to Ryder and said, "Ryder it's... My time of the month."

"I called Unique and Brittney, they say you're really at the end of the month." Ryder confirmed the truth. "And I got Santana's number from Brittney, the week of Sectionals she found these pills in your backpack. But now you have more than what she found." He confirmed again. "Marley I hate saying this because it makes me sounds like I'm calling you crazy... you need help. And I mean real help, not just from Miss Pillsbury."

"Ryder I'm fine, really." Marley stood up. "Ryder I promise I'm fine."

"Marley, stop it. I know you're lying to us." Ryder stated.

"Marley, I think I'm with Ryder on this," Blaine touched her shoulder. "I think you should seek some sort of therapy for this problem. I'll help you."

"I will too. Everyone will too. Marley, please?" Ryder held both her frail pale hands in her strong ones. "Marley, please go see someone about this. Sticking your fingers down your throat will only make things worse—"

"I've seen the health films!" Marley began to bawl her eyes out. "I'm not crazy. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"Marley, you need help." Ryder's concerned voice told her again, his face was soft and his eyes looked like he was about to break out in tears.

"No! You need help you... you... dumb dyslexic!" She yelled. She had realized what she said, covered her mouth in shock. She uncovered her mouth as soon as she could tell Ryder was hurt. "Ry... Ryder... I'm... I'm sorry!"

* * *

Marley ran off in the other direction, needing to find a bathroom she could go to and just let everything out. Tears, vomit, tears, vomit. Even if there was nothing in her stomach she had to vomit. It made her relax, it was stress relief for her. She ran towards the other side of the mall where the women's bathroom was, wanting to be far from Ryder as much as she could.

She stopped for a rapid breath until she heard two male voices behind her.

"Marley stop!" Ryder yelled.

"Marley, come back!" Blaine screeched.

Marley, feeling dizzy as hell, didn't want to be near them. Instead she kept running until she found a pair of doors that read: FOR MALL WORKERS ONLY! She knew this would lead her outside to the mall. She had a feeling that she would be able to get away from Ryder and Blaine for this.

Out through the doors, Marley ran outside into the chilly cold. She walked away from the doors and walked away from the door. Once far from the door and close to the nearest trash bin, Marley held her hair back with one hand as the others' fingers went down her throat. Her food-less stomach proceeded to vomit up that acid feeling you have in your stomach. She managed to puke three times; her brain dizzy and her breathing becoming very difficult to contain. Marley wanted to do two more rounds before leaving. She didn't care for work anymore.

Before she could stick her fingers down once more she paused. Her dizzy brain, the random spots and her harsh breathing stopped in a halt. Marley tried to keep her balance, holding onto the trash bin, but legs were giving in. Her frail body, the entire thing, was giving up on her balance. She needed food, but she didn't want it. She wanted her bed, but couldn't be near it. She felt her legs bringing her down, the cold winter snow making her wet and shiver more than she already was.

"Marley!" A male voice screeched.

Marley fainted to the side, her eyes lasting open for several moments before closing, wanting to open them again and find light instead of darkness. She barely had them opened for several seconds, collecting the last several pieces of the mortal world before entering the spiritual world of Heaven. Hopefully Heaven, not Hell.

During that time her eyes were opened, a teenage boy of brown hair was at her side. Holding her closely and hugging her. He checked her pulse, making sure it was fine. Another boy of dark hair was there a second later, pulling something out of his pocket and speaking on the thing several moments later.

Unable to focus on his words all Marley could hear was faint words. "Friend... Lima Mall... eating disorder..."

But the main voice speaking to her was different. "Marley, stay with me. Stay with us Marley. Stay with me, keep focusing on my voice Marley...Marley...Marley...Marle...Mar..." As his voice grew faint, Marley's eyes were closing again.

* * *

**OH SNAP!**


	9. Fatherly Love

**So before I begin this chapter, let me rant. If you want to skip that rant, that's fine. **

**Now according to several sites; On the show, because Ryder cancelled his date with Marley... Marley is now dating Jake.**

**Excuse me, but just because of one date doesn't mean they're dating! And it's not just this pair, it's with every character on Glee! 1 Date does not mean "Oh, they're dating!" No, it doesn't work that way in real life. And isn't Glee suppose to show the effects/outcomes of real life experiences? No, usually it takes a freakin' month for everyone to consider you a couple.**

**Or no, in today's world, you're only officially dating if it's Facebook. "If Facebook confirms of you dating, you're really dating"**

**Stupid and pathetic.**

**I'm shipping Ryley forever. And I want, in the freaking Sadie Hawkins episode, is for Marley to ask Ryder out. But I guess according to the show Marley will ask Jake because they're "Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Pathetic. :P**

**Ryder Lynn, do something to get Marley to ask you! We all saw your face when Jake said that he and Marley went out on the night you cancelled! You were SAD that it happened! Make up for is, damn person!**

**RYLEY FOREVER! HAHAHA!**

**OK, My rant is done.**

**_Beautiful Boy (_changed to 'girl' for purpose of chapter) _written and sung by John Lennon.  
__Res in peace Mr. Lennon._  
**

* * *

Marley heard the sound of robotic beeps from inside her head. When she had her eyes opened the brightness of the room was painfully beautiful. She woke up to look at an unfamiliar white ceiling, when she turns her head she notices an IV in her arm. Her breathing was slower than a turtle in a race. She felt her weaken body feel cold from this room. Maybe she was in Heaven and this was her bedroom in Heaven. She would have to change it though, as she didn't like the spacing.

But she knew in truth that this was a hospital room. She remembered fainting outside the mall and seeing two faces. She didn't know who they were, she couldn't remember, but she had to thank them. She was so overwhelmed with her problem that she had almost died from it. She did need help.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. A smile on her face she said, "Good afternoon, Marley. Feeling better?"

Marley nodded, barely enough energy to speak.

"Your mother is on her way to her usual visit, sweetie. A relative of yours is here. I asked how the relationship was and he said, 'Well, I guess I'm an Uncle to her.'"

Marley nodded. The nurse left. Marley was confused. _What day was it? What did she mean by 'Usual'?._

* * *

A head popped inside. Marley tried to gain focus on the persons face. As they came closer Marley saw it was Mr. Schue. He took the chair next to the bed and smiled, though she could tell he was forcing the smile.

"Hey Marley, how you feeling?"

Marley took all the energy she had and said, in a deep and weakly voice, "Fine."

"Try to rest." Will said. "You've been out for a while, do you know how long?"

Marley shook her head.

"You've been out for several days."

Her eyes opened widely, unsure of the date. Did she miss the party? Did she miss anything important? How was her mother? Glee?

Will, feeling she was worried and had loads of questions, held one of her hands and reassured her. "Marley you've been out for about ten days. It's the thirteenth day."

Marley sighed. Her birthday and the Sugar Shack was tomorrow. She felt like shit.

"I know tomorrow's your birthday, so I arranged a field trip for tomorrow to come visit you—that is, if you want?"

Marley thought for a second. She wanted to see them, but did they want to see her? In this condition.

"They know you're not i the best state right now, but they want to see you." Will told her, hoping it would help make a decision.

Marley nodded, weakly and with a forced smile. She didn't want them to see her like this, but if they wanted too she would let them. Besides, she'll probably look less crappy later.

Will pulled his guitar case out and began to dig through until he found a piece of paper. "It was Brittney's idea," He handed a card to Marley. The front had unicorns and words, each letter of the words written in a different color, with the words 'Feel Better Marley!' "She had everyone sign the inside of it. She even drew them."

Marley weakly opened the card, seeing everyone's penmanship writing little notes for her. Even Kitty wrote something nice. Kind of. "Get better, muddy hair."

Marley reading the card and the notes inside hurt her. She tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't hold them back at all. A few tears slipped off her face and landed on her hospital bed. She sniffled a bit as she lightly kept hitting her head on the pillow, calling herself stupid in her head every single hit she made.

Will placed his hand in the back of head and stopped Marley. "Marley, stop beating yourself up for this."

Marley looked at Will with depressed eyes.

"You know, you remind me of someone close to me." Will said. "I knew this girl once, same age as you. She was amazing. She could sing her pipes out like Whitney Huston but had the heart of gold. Sometimes she was so compassionate she would end up having old ratty clothes and not eating for a few days. Well once when she was fourteen she had gained some weight. She didn't take it as a huge deal at first, it was just a few pounds."

Wills eyes got watery, just a bit.

"One summer our families took a trip to Santa Monica, California. We made a few friends while we were there and we got invited to this party. Now of course my friend forced me to go swim suite shopping with her because whatever I liked on her, she knew it was wrong to wear and what I didn't like was what she would pick. So we're there for a few hours, about seven—" Marley giggled. "Yeah and I'll admit, she had a little gut that was pretty noticeable but I mean, most girls back then in the 1970's had some sort of gut. Most of them at least. Well there were a few girls at the party who, shall we say, weren't so nice to my friend. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. My friend would sing but the other girls, and a few... assholes," Marley was shocked at Mr. Schue's language. "Guys, I mean. They were just terrible. Anyways my friend took it all into her mind. She stopped eating, but her parents and her brother caught on after several months of lying to them— saying she ate at a friends house or going to a party and ate. Anything. So she began sticking her fingers down her throat."

Will stopped for a second to wipe away a few tears. "She struggled for those few years, depressed and hungry. We tried to stop her and get her better but she lost to the battle. I don't remember her weight, and I'm glad I don't know, but from what I can very lightly remember she weight between sixty and seventy pounds."

Marley got more depressed. She was close to that weight.

Will took out of his case, again, a photo album. She opened to a page where there were photos of a teenage girl. Will sat closer to Marley and showed her these photos. She almost looked identical to Will, but had cerulean eyes instead. The teenage girl had long hair, almost in the style of Farrah Fawcett's back in the 1970's—but not an exact replica. The next photo was more head shot styled for auditions. Another was the teenage girl in a swim suite. She was surprised about how the swimwear was different back then and how other teenagers could even tell back then if weight was gained.

On the corner of the album was a picture of the teenage girl and a boy, a bit taller than her, who she thought was Mr. Schue. There was a piece of paper that had handwriting on the side. _Judith Marie Schuester._

* * *

Marley reread the writing, eyes wide open. She turned to Mr. Schue who was staring at Judith.

"My sister Judy died on my seventeen birthday," Will stated. "We were eating cake at the party and at the time I thought she was still eating. She tricked us all. She was the best sister. She wanted me to be happy on my birthday so Judy took a piece of cake mom made. After a few bites she fainted. By the time we got her to the hospital she was already gone."

Marley looked at Will for several moments until she turned back to the album. She turned the page and found another photo. It was a pretty large piece of paper with the words: Happy 17th Birthday to my big brother, Billy." Under the caption was a photo of teenage Will and Judy. Judy was very, very thin in the photo. But her smile was big and beautiful as always. As Marley looked at the photo closer, she could see a bit of herself. The shape of their faces were the same and their eye colors too.

"You remind me so much of Judy, Marley." Will said. "The way you smile, the way you talk. How you care about everyone. You're another Judy basically. But Marley," Will took hold of her hand. "I don't want you to go through was Judy did. I want you to get help, Judy didn't get help. Not just the fact that back in those days people though only insane serial killers went to therapy for help, but she just didn't get help. I want you to be healthy and live longer than she did. Sixteen isn't long enough, it's a short life."

Marley listened to his words carefully. She nodded, knowing now that she really wanted to get better.

"The Glee kids... you're all my family. Like what I said to Brittney when she was depressed. You're all my kids and I care about all of you. You're all beautiful children of mine." Will said. He let go of her hand and pulled his guitar out of the case. "I thought this will cheer you up a little bit Marley."

Will began strumming the strings of the guitar and soon began to sing.

_Close your eyes_  
_Have no fear_  
_The monster's gone_  
_He's on the run and your daddy's here_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful girl_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful girl_

_Before you go to sleep_  
_Say a little prayer_  
_Every day in every way_  
_It's getting better and better_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful girl_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful girl_

_Out on the ocean sailing away_  
_I can hardly wait_  
_To see you come of age_  
_But I guess we'll both just have to be patient_  
_'Cause it's a long way to go_  
_A hard row to hoe_  
_Yes it's a long way to go_  
_But in the meantime_

_Before you cross the street_  
_Take my hand_  
_Life is what happens to you_  
_While you're busy making other plans_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful girl_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful girl_

_Before you go to sleep_  
_Say a little prayer_  
_Every day in every way_  
_It's getting better and better_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful girl_  
_Darling, darling, darling_  
_Darling girl._

* * *

Will placed the guitar down. Marley sat sitting straight up, thanks to the help of Will helping her up a bit. She had a few tears of happiness coming down her face.

Will, having a few himself, stood up and pulled Marley into a hug. A ginger, protective, almost fatherly type hug. "You're an amazing Marley. Please don't leave us like Judy did. We need you here."

Marley hugged back, nodded against his body. Forcing her energy out she said, "I'll be here."

* * *

**I cried writing this chapter. I always imagined Will as a father to Glee Kids, so this worked magically in this chapter. Especially if you listen to the song while reading along, it make sit better.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


	10. Let My Love Open The Door, Marley

**Thanks to each and every one of you who had reviewed this, made an alert to this and of course helped out with a few ideas.**

_LiveLaughGlee, Silver013, crazy nija, Reflections of Twlight, SoulSurferfan116, F.r.i. .s. A.d.d.i.c.t.t.96, sylvanna, alliej-1, Guest, greenharper, and BellaRose55_

**It's been amazing to write this as my first Glee fiction story. I do plan on making a sequel, but that'll be in the next "chapter.", the quotes being there because it isn't really a chapter because... eh it's just not.**

**Enjoy my little jitterbug.**

**P.S If you didn't read and review the last chapter, PLEASE DO, because I love it as much as this chapter and I worked hard on both of these. Plus also I hate when reviewers do that, they read the newest chapter and not the old ones.**

* * *

Several weeks of therapy Marley had left the rehab center for teenagers with eating disorders. It was the end of the week of April. Marley had been in there for two months to get better. The Glee kids came to visit every Saturday afternoon, talking to her about what's been happening at school since she had been gone. The Glee kids found another form of performances. It was almost like Sectionals, Regional and Nationals, but not totally. It was City, County than State Nationals. They had won City and we're preparing for County that was at the end of next month. State Nationals took place at the end of June.

The week that Marley was leaving was vacation at the school. Perfect timing for Marley. She was finishing up packing with her new friend, Vinessa Vachula Vaughan, who was also leaving. Vinessa lived in Lima, but went to another school.

"So what time is your Mom coming?" Vinessa asked.

"In an hour, so I'll have time to relax." Marley answered, writing something on a piece of paper. She handed the paper to Vinessa. "Here's my house phone, cell phone, address and Facebook URL. People strangely can't find me on Facebook."

"Thanks." Vinessa said, handing a paper to Marley too. "My cell number. My parents always use the house phone for business. I've got to go now. Bye Marley."

"Bye Vinessa." The two girls hugged.

* * *

An hour later Marley was back at her house. Nothing much had changed, other than the grass growing green again and the flowers blooming from the ground. The tree where she installed two swings on one branch had grown it's beautiful leafs again. The bird house she built in school one year several years ago was filled with blue jays again.

"Wow Mom, this is amazing." Marley said.

"Been a while hasn't it Marley?" Millie asked with a smile. "There's food inside. Healthy foods, but I figure you want a cupcake so I made a decent size one."

"I am hungry." Marley got excited.

Inside the house were balloons and a sign that read 'Welcome Back Marley!'. No one was inside, Millie Rose did it all. In the kitchen there were loads of healthy foods and the decent size cupcake Millie was speaking about. It was pink with yellow and white flower designed.

About half an hour later Marley was stuffed. "This was awesome. I've missed your food. The food at the rehab center wasn't as good as yours."

"Well that's good to know." Her mother said. "And there's more surprises later tonight, at that BreadSticks place all you teenagers hang out at."

"What is it?" Marley asked.

"I keep my lips zipped." Her mother answered. "All I know is that you need to start getting ready in a while. Shower, blow dry hair, get dressed and everything."

Marley went upstairs to her bedroom, where she was greeted by an untouched bedroom. Being untouched, she found loads of pictures and posters of skinny models she posted up, wanting to be like them. That was the old Marley. She quickly began to take them down. Soon afterwards she cleaned up the bedroom a bit.

* * *

Several hours passed. Around three was when Marley was told to shower. Using Strawberry Sugar from her work and the vanilla scented shampoos Marley took a long hot fifteen minute shower. Once done and dried off she left the bathroom and into her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she found a dress. But not just any dress.

It was the dress from the Debs store in the Lima Mall. It rested on her bed, as well as with a pair of metallic dressy shoes. The allover metallic low heels feature stone detail over toe and on the t-strap with dangling rhinestones around ankle. Placed on top of the dress was a pair of silver earrings and a rose colored necklace with fancy curvy writing, her name.

Several minutes later Marley had finished getting ready and was curling her hair when her mother walked in. "Almost ready Marley?"

"Yes. Mom, did you buy this?"

"Of course Marley."

"But you need that money for other things." Marley stated. "What about the bills and—"

"Don't worry, I had some help." Millie told her. "You know how I am allowed to take money out of your account? I took some from there and I use some money that I was originally going to give you for your birthday."

"Mom you didn't need to do that."

"After everything you've been through Marley, I wanted something nice for you. Your friend Sam Evans came by one day while you were in the rehab place. He and his family came and gave food to me, knowing that I was down. He was saying something about holding to sweet sixteen then he went all Elvis on me."

Marley laughed as she finished her hair. "Yes, he can do great impersonations on almost every famous person. My favorites are Elvis and the characters from Austin Power series." She unplugged the curling iron and put it away. "How do I look?"

Her mother gazed at her in awe, almost teary eyed. "Gorgeous Marley, just gorgeous. Let me just get the keys from downstairs."

Marley nodded. Once her mother left Marley quickly went to the bathroom mirror and took a glance at her reflection. Her bones were not as thin as they were before, nor her legs. Her natural curvy figure was back to normal as much as she got it too. She still had to go to meetings every week for three hours, on Saturdays, for the next few weeks for a certain amount of time, but she didn't mind.

* * *

Marley's mother drove her to Breadsticks and dropped her off. The inside, from what Marley saw, was covered with red, pink and white balloons and a few students from school. At the window before she entered she saw that it was everyone from Glee, including all the graduates like Mike, Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Puck. As well as Will, Emma and Coach Beiste.

The second she opened the door and entered inside; everyone was turned around and shouted, "Happy Belated Birthday, Marley!"

Marley blushed bright red. She saw on a wall a banner that read 'Happy B-Latted, Marley.' As well as streamers confetti and crystal type balls hanging from the ceilings. Marley walked over to them as one of the waiters came out with a tray of food for everyone.

"You guys, my birthday was on Valentines Day!" She explained. "You all saw me on that day... well not Brittney." Marley laughed.

"It was a good reason. I had to take Lord Tubbington to a recovery group. Not like yours though. Lord Tubbington joined a gang of motorcycle cats that use ecstasy, smoke, smoke that stuff that is like kitty marijuana to them and learn to not read dairies." Brittney said, taking a sip of her drink. "He's fine now, just nobody come over with a diary for the safety of themselves. Or knives, he's had problems with that too."

"We wanted to give you a party," Tina said. "Even if we did lose sectionals because of Kitty's crazy addictions to jealousy and your not-so-intelligent-common-sense."

"Tina, how long will this rant last?" Blaine asked, looking at her.

"I won't mention so often. At least since we found a newer version of competitions."

"Let's party!" Mercedes screamed, starting up the song _I Got A Feeling!_

* * *

Several hours later after dancing, eating Marley's birthday cake and opening gifts, everyone was dancing again. Marley wasn't much of a party person, even at her own, so most of the night was spend sitting down. A few people came and sat with her and spoke with her, until their date came to get them for dancing. A few times some guys like Artie, Mike, Finn and even Puck offered to dance with her. She declined and continue sitting.

Although in Pucks words, "I'm single, I'm a Puckerman, I dance good. Look at Jake," He pointed to Jake. "Look...that's my move... Jake! No, that's my move on the ladies!"

Puck left Marley. She sat listening to music as was ending the fast paced song. Marley stood up to stretch bending backwards a bit and twisting side to side. She felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Warm breathing along her neck and warm in total close to her.

"Hi birthday girl," Ryder's voice echoed into hers. "How's sweet sixteen?"

"It's fine." Marley answered as she turned to face him. "I have a feeling you planned all of this."

"Well... yeah," He laughed. "I thought it be nice."

"Well thank you." She said. "Oh God, nobody is going to give me a car of some sort, right? I can drive, I have my licenses, I just totally suck at it. In a race with ten people plus myself, 11 of us, I come in 21 place."

"Hey don't mess me up on the math." Ryder joked. "But I get what your saying. And as far as I know... um... Sugar's Dad bought a VW Rabbit Convertible, or Cabriolet, depending on where you're from. I call it a Cabriolet."

"Oh, the Volkswagen Bunny." Marley laughed. "Yey! That holds lots and lots and lots of gas! And with my paychecks at work, I'll be able to get gas."

Ryder laughed. Marley then realized what she had just stated. She began to laugh along too. "Dance with me?"

"I'm not much of a dancer." Marley stated.

"Come on, not at your own party?"

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want too," Marley sang. "And by cry I mean dance."

"Come on, it's the last song of the night." Ryder pleaded, making a puppy pout face.

Marley gave in to his puppy pout. As the slow song nearly ended, the two of them began to dance slowly. His warms wrapped around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, they held each other close. Smiling and Marley giggling.

"I'm really proud of you Marley. I love you."

Marley smiled back. "I couldn't of done it without you and everyone, but mainly you. Thanks for... Opening my door. I love you too Ryder."

The music began faster, as the song _Let My Love Open The Door_ by _Pete Townhead_ began. Ryder sang along to the lyrics of the song.

**_Ryder:_**  
_When people keep repeating_  
_That you'll never fall in love_  
_When everybody keeps retreating_  
_But you can't seem to get enough_

_Let my love open the door_  
_Let my love open the door_  
_Let my love open the door_  
_To your heart_

_When everything feels all over_  
_When everybody seems unkind_  
_I'll give you a four leaf clover_  
_Take all the worry out of your mind_

_Let my love open the door_  
_Let my love open the door_  
_Let my love open the door_  
_To your heart_

Ryder and Marley soon began to slow dance to this part, just a bit.

_I have the only key to your heart_  
_I can stop you falling apart_  
_Try today, you'll find this way_  
_Come on and give me a chance to say_  
_Let my love open the door_  
_It's all I'm living for_  
_Release yourself from misery_  
_There's only one thing gonna set you free_  
_That's my love_

_**Ryder and Marley**:  
__Let my love open the door__  
__Let my love open the door  
__Let my love open the door  
__To your heart_

**_Ryder:_**  
_When tragedy befalls you_  
_Don't let it drag you down_  
_Love can cure your problems_  
_You're so lucky I'm around!_

**_Marley and Ryder:_**  
_Let my love open the door_  
_Let my love open the door_  
_Let my love open the door_  
_To your heart_

__At the end, they kissed.

* * *

**Well there you go! I loved writing this and again, thanks for all the reviews and story alerts!**

**And and as I'm writing this, it is officially 2013 where I live so Happy New Years, Everyone!**


	11. Sequel Trailer: Glee Style!

**Sequel Title: Summer Time**

**Synopsis... Glee-Trailer style!**

* * *

**_Next Glee Fanfction... Summer's just beginning!..._**

Will: Guys, Big news! We're heading to the East Coast!

Sugar: Like New York!?

**With Romance On The Way...**

Girl: Oh, you shouldn't of done this, Ryder.

Ryder: I had too, you're cute.

...

"I love you, Britt."

"I Love you too, Santana. Even if those creeps are creeps and remind me of Lord Tubbington's cousin Sir Melvin."

...

"Puck, I really like her, what do I do?"

"Puckerman testosterone is what we have. That's it.

**Hearts Broken...**

"Why!?" They screeched to the very top of their lungs.

...

"No, no, please don't leave me! I-I love you!"

...

"I thought... I-I thought you'd be happy."

...

"Please don't do this to me, Candy Bear."

**And A Mystery That The Author Wanted To Make Up And Write About...**

"Mom, what happened to Dad?"

...

"Dad, why did you leave Mom and I?

**Oh And... To Be Hung?**

"If I go there than I will not come back."

**_Stay tuned for a Fanfiction Ryley Fiction near you!_**


End file.
